Inversion
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Ce n'est pas en m'insultant que tu obtiendras grand chose ! Soit, je vais te raconter la formidable  histoire de notre inversion...   s'amusa le chargé de discipline en se rasseyant.


Pour le résumé, si vous avez cliqué, je suppose que c'est parce que vous l'avez lu, donc je ne le remets pas ! Quant au reste...

**Disclaimer:** les personnages ne sont pas à moi évidemment, je ne fais que les utiliser... et je ne gagne pas d'argent !

**Warning:** rated M, ça veut tout dire, donc oui pour ma première fic' j'ai osé mettre un premier lemon, soyez indulgents donc mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, comme le dit si judicieusement ma copine Mlleelea (allez donc la voir, elle écrit aussi sa première fic' et c'est génial !), le bouton _Review_ ne mord pas ! ^^

Bonne lecture...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un soir, sous une lune presque pleine, dans des ruelles sombres d'une ville déjà endormie. Une ombre se profile, sur un toit guettant avec impatience le moindre faux pas de celui qui sans le savoir est devenu sa proie.

« enfin seuls, mon petit Level E, voyons voir ce que tu comptes faire pour m'échapper ! », annonça en sautant par terre cette ombre qui sous la lumière se révélait être un beau jeune homme, brun, à l'allure de ces nobles qui ont un pouvoir sans limites.

L'être à qui il parlait, pas vraiment vampire, mais plus vraiment humain, se retourna, lui faisant face, avec un air de démence, sans crainte.

« toujours aussi sûrs d'eux... » soupira le jeune homme en sortant ses crocs pour que le level E le reconnaisse.

Puis, sans attendre, il sauta sur lui, avec grâce, pour le plaquer au sol. Alors qu'il tenait fermement au cou celui qui tentait par tous les moyens de s'échapper, il fixa ses yeux chocolat sur cet être qui le dégoûtait depuis toujours et lui susurra:

« ne cherche pas à t'enfuir, je te rattraperais en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ! Voyons voir plutôt si j'arrive à te tuer avant que tu ne cries... ».

Sur ses mots, il le mordit sauvagement au cou, déchirant la peau devenue sale après des mois d'errance, buvant son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, se repaissant de ce liquide qui s'il ne lui était pas indispensable, était du moins appréciable. Sans se retourner pour voir sa victime exhaler son dernier souffle, il partit en courant, heureux d'avoir terminer une fois de plus sa mission, sans anicroches. _'ce corps comporte bien des avantages, je ne l'imaginais pas ainsi ! Peut-être pourrais-je le garder un peu plus, oui, ça pourrait être drôle !'_

Le jour se levait sur l'académie Cross quand soudain, se fit entendre dans l'une des chambres un cri retentissant:

« Zero ! Debout, tu vas encore être en retard ! Viiiite ! » cria Yuuki, sa presque sœur, en déboulant dans sa chambre sans frapper, avant de repartir aussi sec pour torturer son père.

Le dit personnage ouvrit les yeux, encore ensommeillé et regarda sa chambre:

_'Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Où suis-je ?'_

Il se leva, alla dans une salle de bain qui lui semblait inconnue, et fit face au miroir. Ce qu'il vit le dérouta: un beau garçon, certes, torse nu, ses cheveux d'argent en bataille lui caressant la mâchoire, ses yeux améthyste fixant la glace ébahis: « Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien foutre dans le corps de ce satané Kiryuu ? » il se tâta sans vouloir y croire. Lui, le si redouté, admiré et inaccessible Kaname Kuran se retrouvait dans le corps de cet imbécile de chasseur ! Et sans savoir comment c'était arrivé, en plus !

Revenu de sa surprise, il décida de s'habiller, ne pouvant plus contempler une minute de plus ce corps si parfait qui n'était, surtout, pas le sien. Il enfila l'uniforme des membres de la Day Class, et, son bon sens retrouvé, choisit d'aller ne cours comme tous les élèves, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, tout en se promettant d'arracher, par la force s'il le fallait, des explications à ce maudit demi-vampire ! Il ne manquait plus qu'il reste comme ça ! Il n'osait imaginer ce que Zero Kiryuu, le détestant, pouvait bien faire de son corps !

Surtout, ne pas se faire remarquer: il n'était en effet pas question que quelqu'un se rende compte de la supercherie, et qu'il soit tourné en ridicule, il ne le supporterait pas ! Il suivit donc Yuuki, puisque Zero avait cours avec elle, tenta de se comporter comme le chasseur, et commença à comprendre les raisons de son étrange caractère. Les professeurs semblaient si imbuvables, les filles hurlaient, piaillaient, gloussaient, lui jetant au passage des regards enamourés mais craintifs, face à son physique de rêve et ses yeux de glace.

Il vit venir la fin de la journée avec bonheur, se délectant d'être à nouveau seul dans « sa » chambre, quand soudain, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Yuuki déboula sans frapper. Il faudrait vraiment que Kiryuu lui apprenne les bonnes manières ! Lui, ne pouvait s'en charger, la jeune fille ne supporterait pas que son beau Kaname lui fasse des reproches, elle en serait brisée tant elle l'admirait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches Zero ? On va être en retard pour le rituel ! Ça va être la débandade, il faut absolument que tu viennes m'aider, je ne m'en sortirai pas seule ! » paniqua-t-elle.

« Oui, bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite, excuse-moi, je devais vérifier quelque chose. », mentit-il.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Je te trouve bizarre depuis ce matin, comme si tu étais ailleurs, que tu avais changé... » demanda-t-elle, le visage inquiet.

« Mais pas du tout... » bafouilla-t-il, « j'ai simplement d'autres choses en tête, et puis... j'ai mal dormi ! » ajouta-t-il précipitamment, en espérant que cela suffirait à apaiser ses soupçons._'Curieuse et pipelette comme elle est, je risque d'avoir de gros problèmes si elle découvre le pot aux roses !'_

Il la suivit donc à regrets, pensant qu'après avoir observé pendant tant de temps les deux chargés de discipline, il saurait se débrouiller pour faire face à ces hystériques en chaleur ! Si elles savaient que le Sang Pur était en réalité celui contre lequel elles se jetteraient pour forcer le passage et accéder au vampire de leurs rêves ! Cela se passa pourtant encore mieux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé puisque le regard glacé de « Kaname » les avaient dissuadées de s'en approcher, de peur d'être dans les mauvaises grâces du prince.

Lorsqu'il passa devant un « Zero » dont les yeux semblaient lancer les éclairs d'une colère sourde, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire amusé et narquois, n'ayant apparemment pas peur des probables représailles. Les autres vampires les suivirent, Takuma souriant à toutes les filles, toujours heureux de recevoir leurs compliments, Shiki et Ruka paraissaient presque indifférents à toute cette agitation tandis que Aidô et Kain étaient en pleine discussion, n'omettant tout de même pas de distribuer à leur passage quelques sourires aux jeunes humaines en pâmoison.

Aucune de celles-ci ne savaient que les jeunes gens étaient en réalité des vampires, leur self-control et la vigilance des chargés de discipline permettait d'assurer le bon ordre des cours. Le rituel était le seul moment durant lequel la Day Class et la Night Class, censée être composée de génies canonissimes, se croisaient. Ces jeunes filles pouvaient donc à leur aise fantasmer sur ces beaux jeunes hommes pendant que les garçons de leur classe boudaient, jaloux, voyant d'un mauvais œil les jolies filles leur échapper.

Après que les vampires se soient dirigés vers leur cours, les autres élèves se rendirent au Pavillon du Soleil, pendant que « Zero » et Yuuki montaient la garde une bonne partie de la nuit: pour plus de sécurité, les élèves ne devaient en effet pas approcher le pavillon de la Lune, mais quelques unes cherchaient toujours à s'y glisser pour surprendre l'élu de leurs rêves.

Les deux chargés de discipline se partagèrent le secteur, comme tous les soirs, bien que ce fut la première fois pour Kaname, puis se séparèrent. Tandis que Yuuki se dirigea avec sérieux vers son secteur, le vampire se détourna bien vite de son chemin. Surveiller les fenêtres de leurs salles de cours, très peu pour lui ! Le Sang Pur se mit à la recherche de son corps, bien décidé à obtenir des explications de ce maudit chasseur !

Après avoir regarder discrètement dans les classes, il se dirigea dans sa chambre, sans oser croire que cet idiot de Kiryuu avait osé investir son lieu, et le faire sécher les cours. Ceci dit, il n'était pas rare qu'il le fasse effectivement, étant donné qu'il avait déjà fait tout son lycée plusieurs fois et qu'il avait, comme tous les vampires, une excellent mémoire. Cependant, il se pliait à la volonté de Directeur Cross, par souci de coopération dans cette utopie de faire cohabiter un jour vampires et humains.

En approchant de sa porte, il vit effectivement de la lumière et entra. Ce qu'il y vit le laissa bouche bée. Son propre corps, était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, les reflets de la lune sur son visage, un verre de liqueur couleur rouge sang (_ 'oui, à l'odeur, c'est ma précieuse liqueur à la cerise, vraiment pas gonflé !'_ ) à la main, pensif, mais surtout avec une expression qui ne lui rappelait que trop bien celle de Kiryuu.

Il s'avança, et Zero se leva, posant son verre sur une table, se dirigea vers lui, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres de « son » visage.

« Surpris ? Ne pas être maître de toi-même te rend furieux, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ma part, je me porte très bien, tu as un corps vraiment agréable. Je me demande si je ne vais pas le garder un peu... » murmura l'argenté, en souriant.

« Arrête de jouer, Kiryuu, et dis-moi comment tu as bien pu faire ça ! » cracha le vampire.

« Tu ne me demande pas comment j'ai utilisé ton corps ? Quel dommage ! Je peux cependant te dire une chose: ton corps est magnifiquement parfait, et partout...vraiment partout ! » ricana-t-il.

« Qu'...qu'est-ce que...tu as fait ? Tu n'as quand même pas... »

« Osé t'admirer, ou plutôt _m'_admirer, sous toutes les coutures, tous les angles, toutes les positions, joué avec tous tes muscles, toute ton anatomie pour voir comment elle réagissait ? Cela t'étonne vraiment ? » dit-il, se rapprochant encore, un sourire narquois aux lèvres « C'est vrai que toi, le si pur Kaname Kuran, tu n'as pas dû oser...dommage ! »

« A quoi tu joues, là ? »

En effet, il voyait les lèvres de son corps effleurer furtivement les « siennes », à son plus grand étonnement, ce qui le fit rougir comme une tomate bien mûre.

« Tu n'as pas envie de t'embrasser ? Tu avoueras que la situation est cocasse, je ne peux pas ne pas en profiter ! »

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! » cria le brun en le repoussant, « explique-moi plutôt ce qui se passe, sale chasseur de mes deux ! »

« Ce n'est pas en m'insultant que tu obtiendras grand chose ! Soit, je vais te raconter la formidable histoire de notre inversion... » s'amusa le chargé de discipline en se rasseyant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flash-back:

Autre soir, autre proie. Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait une mission, Zero Kiryuu tâchait de la terminer le plus vite possible, pour être débarrassé de ce travail qui, bien qu'il lui plaise, commençait à devenir de plus en plus prenant. Mais il n'était pas issu d'une des meilleures familles de chasseurs pour rien ! Depuis plusieurs générations, ses ancêtre chassaient ces humains devenus vampires, en phase terminale, et ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui arrêterait, lui qui ne supportait pas leur vue aurait voulu les éradiquer tous jusqu'au dernier, quitte à en mourir d'épuisement s'il le fallait !

Et le fait que lui-même soit en train de devenir un des ces êtres le dégoûtait au plus profond de lui-même, le rendait malade. Il se promettait bien que le jour où il deviendrait comme _eux_, il se tuerait sans hésiter, une balle de Bloody Rose dans la tempe. Il avait même demandé à Yuuki de le faire s'il n'en était plus capable, mais doutait que la jeune fille lui obéisse, elle préférerait donner son sang encore, plutôt que le tuer. Il trouverait donc la force lui-même. Il ne supporterait pas de se voir devenir un de ces montres assoiffés de sang, ayant perdu toute raison, toute identité, ne cherchant qu'à se repaître de sang. Il ne voulait pas avoir à demander son sang à la jeune fille, il s'y refusait, de peur de ne pas pouvoir se maîtriser et d'abîmer cette jolie fleur qui lui était devenue un peu trop chère, mais commençait à trouver son odeur alléchante et cela l'inquiétait.

Émergeant enfin de ses pensées sombres, il se concentra sur sa proie du jour, un jeune Level E, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans, et avait dû être mordu sans le vouloir. Cela lui rappelait même sa propre situation à la mort de sa famille. Il écarta ses humeurs pour fixer, du haut d'un toit, là où il aimait se positionner, sa proie entrer hésitante dans une ruelle sombre, comme si son instinct lui avait soufflé qu'entrer signerait son arrêt de mort. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Zero s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus, une ombre surgit. C'était un jeune homme, grand, élégant, habillé de vêtements étranges, qui faisait face au petit Level E, et tendit la main vers lui. Mais au lieu de vouloir l'aider, c'est un jet de lumière bleue qui sortit de sa paume, frappa le garçon qui n'en était presque plus un et le fit s'effondrer, mort. Une sacrée surprise pour le chasseur qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire doubler sur une affaire aussi simple et qui ne comprenait pas comment tout ceci avait pu arriver, d'autant plus que le jeune homme en question venait de s'évaporer littéralement.

Zero rentra donc à l'Académie, se promettant de faire le lendemain dans la nuit des recherches sur ce mystérieux inconnu qui lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Pour le moment, il allait tâcher de dormir un peu, avant le début des cours, cette course-poursuite dans toute la ville pour trouver sa proie l'avait tout de même épuisé et il ne digérait pas sa fin.

Le lendemain soir, il s'introduisit donc dans le pavillon de la Lune, profitant de sa ronde, pour se diriger aussitôt vers la bibliothèque, sans passer par les salles de cours pour que ces sales buveurs de sang ne les repèrent pas, lui et son odeur caractéristique. Une fois arrivé, il referma rapidement la porte sur lui et commença à errer dans les rayons de cette salle immense. Il avait bien conscience que ce qu'il cherchait avait plus de chance de se trouver du côté des livres de magie de la Night Class que des Harry Potter de la Day Class mais n'était jamais rentré dans cette bibliothèque, après tout, ce n'était pas son domaine !

Il traversa donc chaque rayonnage un par un avant de trouver le bon, puis, il entreprit de regarder tous les livres qui pouvaient l'intéresser, en fit une pile et s'installa sur une des tables. Dieu qu'ils avaient de la chance d'avoir des fauteuils si confortables, quand les autres élèves devaient se contenter de chaises en plastique ! Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas d'aussi jolis petits culs à protéger ! Mais depuis quand pensait-il ainsi des vampires ?

Il se gifla mentalement et reprit ses recherches. Au bout d'un certain temps, il finit par trouver quelque chose d'intéressant: une formule pour prendre le corps de la personne que l'on voulait, ce qui pouvait, selon le livre, s'avérer stratégique quand on était David contre Goliath, mais sans la fronde ! Une sorte de contre sort semblait y être associé mais il s'intéressa plus à la première partie de la page et tenta de déchiffrer la formule. Ceci fait, il la dit à voix haute pour essayer de l'imprimer dans sa tête, cela pouvait toujours se révéler utile ! Ce qu'il n'avait pourtant pas prévu, c'est qu'il se retrouverait dans le corps de Kaname, en plein cours de bio, quelques secondes plus tard, avec un certain mal de crâne...

Fin du flash-back

« Et donc c'est comme ça que tu as compris ce qui s'était passé ? Imbécile de chasseur ! On ne t'a jamais appris que les formules de magie comme celle-ci, ça ne se dit pas à voix haute, même pour s'en souvenir ? » répondit avec mépris le vampire, une fois l'histoire racontée.

Il se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce, réfléchissant à toute allure:

_'Si on va maintenant à la bibliothèque,on ne rencontrera personne et on pourra peut-être trouver la contre-formule pour annuler le sort et tout rentrera dans l'ordre avant que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive et surtout avant le cocktail que je dois présider demain soir. Oui, c'est ça, il faut il aller tout de suite !'_

Il prit donc son corps par le bras, pour forcer celui qui l'habitait à la suivre, et fonça vers cet antre du savoir qui mettrait fin à ce calvaire. Il referma doucement la porte derrière eux afin que personne ne devine leur présence, regarda l'horloge ancienne près du comptoir des archives et calcula qu'ils avaient environ un quart d'heure avant que les autres vampires ne sortent de cours et ne remarquent l'odeur étrange que « son » sang dégageait. Aussitôt, Kiryuu se dirigea là où il avait trouvé le livre, le sortit dans un soupir de soulagement de la part de Kuran, le posa sur la table et ensemble, ils cherchèrent la bonne page.

Lorsqu'ils la trouvèrent, ils crurent s'être trompés de livre ! Le texte affirmait en effet qu'il fallait « mélanger nos deux flux par une apposition des sorties des âmes ? C'est quoi ce charabia, Kuran ? »

« Si j'analyse bien,on dit que quand on exhale notre dernier souffle, c'est l'âme qui s'en va, donc... les sorties ce doit être nos bouches et les flux,... je ne sais pas trop ! Ce qui signifie... qu'on va devoir... s'embrasser ! Pas question ! Il nous faut une autre solution, je refuse catégoriquement de t'embrasser, sale chasseur ! » se récria-t-il avec horreur.

« Tu préfères peut-être qu'on reste comme ça encore un peu ? Après tout, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, ton corps est très agréable,... mis à part le fait que je sois devenu une de ces immondes sangsues, bien sûr. »

«Puisqu'on n'a pas le choix et que je ne compte pas rester une minute de plus dans ton corps, c'est d'accord. Mais pas d'entourloupes ! Allez, approche, qu'on en finisse... » cependant, dans se yeux brillaient une lueur nouvelle que Zero identifiait comme de... l'appréhension ? Envie ?

« Tu veux vraiment faire ça dans la bibliothèque, alors que les autres sangsues sortent de cours et risquent de nous surprendre ? Personnellement, je n'y tiens pas ! Que dirais-tu de ta chambre ? À moins que tu aies peur qu'on y aille ensemble... » ajouta le hunter avec un sourire en coin.

La sangsue en question ne répondit pas mais se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre, sans oublier au passage de vérifier qu'aucun vampire ne manquait à l'appel, excepté lui bien sûr. Kiryuu rentra derrière lui, ferma la porte à clé « pour les indiscrets... », et lentement, fit pivoter le brun afin de l'avoir en face de lui.

Il rapprocha tout doucement « son » visage, et alors que leurs lèvres hésitaient, à quelques centimètres de séparation, il les posa, presque tendrement, sur celui qui avait pourtant toujours été son ennemi. Kuran se laissa d'abord faire, refusant de prendre part à ce qu'il considérait comme une mascarade, mais rapidement, ses émotions furent mises à l'épreuve lorsque le baiser devint plus intense, plus passionné. N'y tenant plus, il ouvrit bientôt la bouche, autorisant l'entrée dans « sa » bouche de cette langue inquisitrice.

Puis, un éclair les aveugla, ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Reprenant quelques secondes plus tard ses esprits, Kaname vit que sa vision de la pièce avait changé, il se trouvait désormais à en face de là où il était auparavant. Il leva la main, se tâta le visage et vit en face Zero faire de même. Ils avaient retrouvé leurs corps ! Pourtant, lorsqu'ils se firent face, une impression n'avait pas disparue: celle d'un désir momentané, du moins ils l'espéraient, qui les avaient unis bien plus qu'ils ne pensaient le faire. Cela signifiait peut-être ça, mélanger ses flux...

Ils se relevèrent lentement, se soutenant mutuellement quand avant ils répugnaient à se toucher, et soudain, dans un élan désespéré, leurs lèvres se cherchèrent à nouveau, ils s'embrassaient passionnément, sans pudeur aucune, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre de peur de tomber sous le coup de leurs sentiments. Jamais ils n'auraient cru ressentir cela, ce qu'ils se refusaient à appeler de l'amour tant cela leur semblait fragile, envers celui qui était devenu leur adversaire, celui qu'ils cherchaient constamment à humilier, s'envoyant des piques, se disputant sans cesse, pour le plaisir d'insulter et de mépriser l'autre.

Alors qu'il se détachait de son partenaire, Zero eut un autre de ses sourires en coin: « pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas m'embrasser, tu as fait fort ! ».

En effet, contrairement au Sang Pur qui n'arrivait pas à y croire, il commençait à identifier le désir qui l'habitait et à l'accepter, mais pas question de le montrer ! De toute façon, s'avouer vaincu, dépassé, semblait impossible face à celui qu'il considérait toujours avec circonspection.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas trop le malin, il me semble que tu y étais aussi pour quelque chose ! » lui répondit son vis-à-vis, qui brusquement, l'entraîna vers son lit, tout proche.

Sur ces mots, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, de plus en plus ardemment. Tendrement, Kaname effleura de ses lèvres la mâchoire puis le cou de son argenté. S'aventurant vers une clavicule, il y déposa un baiser, mordilla, lécha, jusqu'à voir apparaître une marque rouge, sa marque. Il n'arrivait pas à faire face à ce tourbillon d'émotions qui l'emportait, le ravissait et l'inquiétait quant à sa puissance. Il ne parvenait pas à identifier ce que tout cela signifiait, comme s'il était attaché à ce crétin de hunter.

Cependant, toujours aussi lentement, il défit avec le plus grand soin chaque bouton de la chemise du chasseur, léchant et embrassant chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui. Lorsqu'elle fut entièrement déboutonnée, il la jeta au sol, avec la sienne (le deux en un réinventé !).

Il revint vers ce rivage qui n'attendait que lui, ces lèvres pleines, ces yeux améthyste, si tendres qu'il en fondait d'amour. Il attrapa un de ces cheveux, un rayon de lune, y enroula ses doigts, émerveillé, et ses lèvres trouvèrent de nouveau le chemin qu'elles apprenaient à apprécier, s'abandonnant.

Un gémissement le fit revenir à la réalité, chantant à ses oreilles. Oreilles qui venaient d'ailleurs de subir un assaut plus que fougueux de la part du canon qui était sous lui. Soudain, il se retrouva, sans trop savoir comment, dos aux draps, le canon en question étant passé au-dessus de lui !

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais me laisser faire ? » donna comme explication l'argenté qui, doucement, descendit son visage le long du corps de son amant, frôlant de sa joue le grain de sa peau. Il s'arrêta sur ces bourgeons de chair qui lui faisaient de l'œil (si tant est que cela puisse se faire !). Là, il lécha, mordilla, embrassa, tirant des gémissements de plus en plus forts de la part du brun. Mais il continuait, ne semblant pas encore repu de ces manifestations de plaisir, titillant encore, jusqu'à sentir une main sur ces cheveux le tirant, lui faisant comprendre qu'un autre problème requérait son attention.

Le plus jeune descendit alors encore, tourna son doigt autour du bouton de pantalon de son presque amant, le frustrant davantage, avant de se décider à l'ouvrir et à baisser d'un coup sec pantalon et boxer. Une fois cela fait, il se releva, faisant encore languir le brun, pour entamer un demi strip-tease, enlevant le reste de ses vêtements dans une posture plus qu'attirante.

L'argenté retourna au creux des reins de Kaname, passant son souffle sur le sexe déjà gonflé pour mordiller l'intérieur de ses cuisses, les parsemer de baisers brûlants. Alors que leur respiration se faisait haletante, il s'intéressa enfin au problème. Tandis que d'une main, il jouait avec les bourses du vampire, les malaxant, caressant, sa bouche vint titiller l'orifice de son sexe, léchant, embrassant, avant d'entamer de langoureux vas-et-viens. La pauvre victime se tordait de plaisir sous lui, et lui-même avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir, mais posséder le vampire, le dominer, rendait le traitement encore plus jouissif.

Il tendit les doigts de son autre main à la bouche avide qui ne demandait que ça. Kaname les lécha alors consciencieusement, avant de les libérer. Zero en introduisit alors un dans l'antre de son vis-à-vis, puis sans entendre de cri de douleur, l'accompagna du deuxième dans un mouvement de ciseaux rapide. Le troisième fut plus difficile à faire passer mais était tout à fait nécessaire s'il ne voulait pas blesser le beau brun. Il détournait par ailleurs son attention en flattant d'une de ses mains son sexe désormais dur.

Kaname se cambrait sous lui, réclamant de sa voix la plus sensuelle toujours plus, qu'il vienne en lui, le possède enfin, le prenne, nom de nom ! L'argenté s'exécuta avec bonheur, se positionnant à l'entrée de l'antre devenu chaud et humide. Il entra tout doucement, de peur de blesser son compagnon, s'arrêtant à chaque froissement de draps peu naturel. Examinant avec attention le visage de sa victime, il lui murmura des mots tendres, avant de commencer ses vas-et-viens, de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus profonds, touchant sans cesse la prostate de celui qui, les yeux embués de plaisir, criait plus qu'il ne gémissait. Le vampire le serra encore contre lui, pour mieux le ressentir, s'agrippa à ses épaules et cherchant sa carotide, y planta sauvagement ses crocs.

La sensation fut indescriptible, les mouvements s'accélérèrent, le sang coulait à flots dans la gorge du Sang Pur, l'argenté sentait sa vie s'échapper vers son partenaire, avec une joie et un plaisir des plus intenses. Au bout d'un dernier coup de rein, plus doux que les précédents, le vampire céda le premier, se répandant entre leurs deux corps. Son antre chaud se serra autour du sexe de son amant qui se libéra dans un râle d'extase, les yeux vissés sur ceux de son amants, qui suivait ainsi, sur les traits de son visage, son intense plaisir.

Malgré leur épuisement, ils ne s'endormirent pas tout de suite, et en profitèrent, blottis l'un contre l'autre, pour réfléchir à leur situation. Il devenait en effet de plus en plus évident qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre plus que du désir, mais ce sentiment, s'il les ravissait, les effrayait aussi.

Si Kaname avait mordu Zero, le contraire ne s'était pas encore produit, et ce dernier n'était pas sûr de vouloir accomplir ce geste qui les lierait à jamais. Il n'oserait jamais l'avouer mais il avait peur, peur de ses sentiments, de ne pas être à la hauteur, malgré cette façade de désinvolture et d'indifférence derrière laquelle il se cachait souvent, de ce que pouvait éprouver Kaname si tant est qu'il éprouvait quelque chose, ce dont il n'était pas sûr, peur de leur avenir, peur de le regretter, de s'enchaîner pour l'éternité à une vie dont il ne serait plus le seul maître. Il était, grâce à l'intervention salvatrice, sûr de ne pas devenir un Level E, et maintenant qu'il venait de gagner sa liberté, était-il prêt à la perdre à nouveau, sans avoir eu le temps de la goûter, d'en humer le parfum enivrant ?

Tandis qu'il ruminait ses pensées, le jeune vampire se triturait aussi les méninges, le fait d'avoir mordu Zero, il en avait conscience, ne l'attachait pas pour autant à lui, il fallait pour cela que la morsure soit réciproque. Il avait peur de la réaction de celui qu'il considérait déjà comme _son_ argenté. Alors qu'il avait tout au long de cette soirée tenté de repousser ce qu'il devait maintenant se résoudre à appeler de l'amour, il doutait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait que s'incliner face à la décision du chasseur, pris comme lui entre deux feux: sa position et ses sentiments. Il savait à quel point le choix était dur puisque lui-même devrait l'assumer face à toute l'aristocratie vampire, subir leur regard examinateur. Si les vampires étaient devenus à peu près tolérants, ils n'aimaient pas la rapidité et nul doute que cela leur serait défavorable.

Et c'est sur ces pensées troublantes qu'ils s'endormirent...


End file.
